Kill Her, Kiss Her
by Broken Quill and Scattered Ink
Summary: Kurosaki Ichigo is one of the people on the top of the most wanted list. He works as a hired assassin killing behind shadows and murdering away from sight. What happens when he is ordered to take a Kuchiki as hostage? IchiRuki, AU, T in case
1. Chapter 1

**Kill Her, Kiss Her**

**Light of 1000 Stars**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, Dance Dance Revolution Supernova, the Playstation 2, or the song "Dolls"!**

**Author's Warnings: None. Only an AU fic that popped in my head while I was in Biology class. **

**---…---…---…---…---…**

**Prologue**

_There's a million things a monster could do. These fierce, ugly beasts were able to frighten children, eat souls, feed on flesh…things all heartless creatures could do. _

_If they were heartless, that is. _

_The monster she met was different. He was obviously human—a creature with a supposed heart. He was not heartless. He had a soul and a caring mind. The only thing that banished him from the rest of normality were his murderous hands…_

…_and his drive to kill._

_And before she knew it, she was being pulled into his grasp. He kissed her, and made her a monster like he was. She attained his appearance. She was a part of him, as he was of her. She was a monster now, too. It frightened her._

_  
The worst part was knowing that she had **allowed** him to take over her..._

**---…---…---…---…---…**

"You've got to be joking me!"

The young, red-headed man sighed in response. "Look, I beat you fair and square. Give it up already."

The raven-headed girl squinted until her violet orbs were slits. She leaned in towards the television screen, then backed away with a disappointed scowl. She crossed her hands over her chest, groaning.

"It has to be a mistake."

Her red-headed friend smirked and fell back onto the couch, sinking lazily into it.

"Da game don't lie, sista!" he shouted out, crossing his hands behind his head. "But I feel generous today. Let's rematch. Go on. Choose the next song."

Rukia Kuchiki huffed with a wounded pride, staring blankly at the two letters that glared bright on the screen: C and A. She had gotten the C, Renji the A. After a few seconds, the petite young woman pressed the top arrow of her mat with her foot—rather hard—and listened to her _Playstation 2_ make a few noises as it struggled to get back to the _SuperNova_ main screen.

Renji watched the 21-year-old throw her small tantrum with amusement. Not that he had anything to say—whenever he was angry, Renji never held back from tackling Rukia to the ground and demanding the girl a rematch.

But still, it was fun to watch his old friend scowl angrily at the television and stomp on the _DDR_ mat below her feet. That's what he liked about her—Rukia was so tiny on the outside, but had such strength and determination that even surpassed his own. When he thought about it, he realized that everything Rukia did turned to strength and courage. Maybe that was the reason they became such good friends. Strength. Something that they both valued. Their bond.

"Hey, are you forfeiting or something?"

A hand waved in his vision, causing Renji to let out a tiny, startled yelp.

"Wha—?"

Rukia smirked, pulling her hand away from him to put on her hip. "The song I choose is 'Dolls'." She announced triumphantly, turning to the TV. "Bring it on, Renji."

He stood without hesitation, taking his place on the second mat. Grinning and keeping her gaze on the screen, the shorter girl got ready for the battle. Renji, smirking to himself, lazily raked his hand through his bright fiery hair. The song began. Arrows flew onto the screen, and the two sucked in their breaths and began their battle. Competitively, they struck their mats with crazy dancing antics and precise footwork. Before they knew it, the hour that Renji had planned to spend at Rukia's apartment turned into five.

**---…---…---…---…---…**

**Author's Notes: Yeah yeah, it's short. Remember, it's only a prologue, and I only wanted to write a little bit. sigh I still haven't updated my other fic yet, and I plan to do so in a few days. For now, hope you like this fic!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kill Her, Kiss Her**

**Light of 1000 Stars**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach!**

**Author's Warnings: Nothing big, just a strange meeting with Gin and Ichigo. **

**---…---…---…---…---…**

**Chapter One**

"So…Kuchiki, huh?" The orange-headed young man drawled out lazily, leaning back against the brick wall. "So this is what you pulled me out of bed for? At midnight?"

Gin smiled—more than usual. In the dark (with only a streetlamp shining a few meters away), Ichigo Kurosaki did not fail to notice that the silver-haired man was even more creepy-looking.

"That's right," Gin replied cheerfully, pulling a manila file from his back. He threw it with an easy flick of his wrist, thrusting it into Ichigo's face. Catching it, the orange-head opened the file, curious brown eyes wandering around the pages as he flipped the sheets of information inside.

Gin watched silently, his smile never leaving his face.

Once he found the page containing her biographical information, along with her picture, Ichigo smiled. Then released a chuckle of content. He ran his pointer finger down the side of her pale face, tracing the strand of hair that rebelliously fell over her eyes. He stared at her strong, violet eyes and innocent smile.

"I take it that you like what you see." Gin whispered amusedly, glancing over his own shoulder to assure himself no one was listening to their conversation in the dark alleyway. Fortunately, there were no pedestrians out during the late night.

"Had no idea she was going to be a…girl." Ichigo replied carefully, shutting the manilla folder and clutching it between his hip and arm. The other arm slyly ran through his orange spikes. The two mirrored each other with their wide, amused smiles.

"I knew you'd like this one." Gin said, that sick smile even wider—if that was possible. "I've heard that you torture females pretty well before you…make them disappear." For an added affect, the silver-haired man whispered a joyful 'poof' and fluttered his fingers around him. A much too happy gesture for their dark scene.

Ichigo ignored his childish antics. "So, you want her dead?"

"Not exactly." Gin replied. "Hold her hostage."

"Ah. So this is a ransom mission, then?"

"Not exactly," he repeated, leaning in towards Ichigo. "This is for my own enjoyment."

"What?" the orange-head felt a vein bulge from his neck. To keep from socking the man in the face, Ichigo shoved his free hand into his pocket in annoyance. Breathing out a sigh, he attempted to speak to this man one more time.

"Ichimaru," Ichigo said—more like spat, lazily turning his gaze to the folder against the hip of his jeans. "How am I to be rewarded? I could care less what you want me to do with the girl. But how am I to be paid?"

Gin chuckled at this. "I understand why you are an assassin—so cold-hearted!"

"Get to the point," Ichigo said through gritted teeth. "I have places to be."

"Alright," Gin put his hands up against the invisible wall in front of him. "To be honest, this is more for my own enjoyment. I hold a grudge against her brother, Byakuya Kuchiki, and I want to see how long it will take before he cracks to insanity. I want to see him suffer over the loss of his sister."

"So." Ichigo picked at his ear. "This is for revenge, then?"

"Precisely."

"Right then. Hold her hostage until…?"

Gin's eyes glinted with amusement. "I want her to be killed…right when her brother comes to save her. Right in front of his eyes."

"A bit creepy." Ichigo answered casually. "But a perfect revenge plan, if you ask me."

"And I've found the perfect murderer."

"I'm wanted in ten states," Ichigo grinned with pride, flipping his thumb at his own chest for emphasis. "Holding a hostage will be a piece of cake."

"What if she attempts to escape?" Gin tested.

"Women are the easier prey," Ichigo whispered, walking past him and disappearing down the sidewalks. "I've learned that much over the years. She won't be a problem."

"Oh, did I mention that I wanted this done as soon as possible, Kurosaki?" Gin asked politely as the younger assassin brushed past his shoulders.

"Meaning for me to start tonight." Ichigo sighed, walking off further down the sidewalk. "That's gonna cut into my TV time, but what the hey. I can put in a little fun."

"I'll pay you when you're finished ridding of her, then!" Gin shouted merrily (in a sing-song voice, Ichigo noticed) to his retreating back. "And that includes the ridding of her dead body!"

The young man just pulled the hood of his red sweater over his spiky head, sticking a hand up to enact as acknowledgment to the silver-headed man's words.

"You'd better get that money ready," Ichigo advised, his voice a faint wind. "They don't call me Death God for nothing. I'll take care of this, don't worry. You just get that money ready for me when this is all over."

Gin's smile glinted in the night.

_And so, the death god walks…_

**---…---…---…---…---…**

He's been able to kill many. During some incidents, he's had his poke of fun at his victims. Other times, he has felt so sick to the stomach from looking at their distorted corpses he had made with his _own hands_ that he had to leave the body at the spot and run. A few hours later, he would gather his guts and call the man whom had hired him and tell him that if he wanted proof, the dead corpse with only half his torso and one arm was at a certain address.

Sometimes, it was women. Other times, men. At the most fragile of times, it involved children.

But Ichigo Kurosaki has learned: to become a killer, you must be able to wear your mask tightly. No emotions can be shown. Emotions are a sign of weakness; something not needed for a stealer of lives. Emotions—something that can break his mask. And he couldn't afford that.

He picked up his file from his side and opened it. He flipped through the pages until he found the paper that stated her name in bold, dark letters. His eyes ran down the page.

_Social security…_

_Date of birth…_

_Workplace…_

_Degrees..._

_Race…_

_Gender…_

**Address…**

Ichigo's chocolate brown eyes widened at this, and a slow grin appeared on his features in the darkness.

"Oh, tonight will be interesting." He whispered to himself lowly. "And how convenient. Not too far from here."

He walked a little bit faster, a little bit more determined, knowing the exact place of the apartment; it was located only two more blocks away.

**---…---…---…---…---…**

"Night, Renji." Rukia whispered, watching as her friend walked down the stairs from her front door. Rukia leaned against her doorframe, smirking.

"Next time, don't make it so easy for me to beat you." She advised.

Renji, finishing tying up his shoe, looked up at the girl with a frown. "What makes you think I _let _you win, Rukia?"

"Well if you didn't _let _me win, then I must be really getting good."

At this, the defeated red-head grumbled. Then, he straightened, shooting her one last dirty glare before going off to his car.

"Hey," Renji called through his open car window, slamming his door shut. "I'll visit you at your workplace tomorrow, so don't skip out on your job."

"Okay," Rukia called back, smiling. "See ya' there, then!"

"Yeah. You owe me some money for our bet."

"What bet?" Rukia frowned, crossing her arms for emphasis. "We didn't—"

"Aww, pay for my meal anyways, Rukia!"

"No way, jerk!"

"Kidding, kidding. Don't get your pants in a knot. I'll see ya' tomorrow!" With that, he waved and drove off, his car screeching against the quiet neighborhood road.

**---…---…---…---…---…**

Ichigo shuffled against the sidewalk even faster. He had heard a car screech off; could she have gone for a midnight ride?

No. A light was still on. There was a figure standing against the doorway, watching the car leave.

**---…---…---…---…---…**

**Author's Notes: Ah, I was tired. So I stopped here. Next chapter will hold the kidnapping. Hope you guys enjoyed this! And be sure to check out my other fic, _Bound by Duty_!**

**Read and Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kill Her, Kiss Her**

**Light of 1000 Stars**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach!**

**Author's Warnings: Nothing. **

**---…---…---…---…---…**

**Chapter Two**

There was no way he was going to be able to bring her into his hotel room. She was tiny; something unexpected from the picture he had looked at earlier. She was also very thin. But, from past experience, Ichigo knew not to underestimate his female victims. Casually, he wanted to test the waters. The actual kidnapping…he'd have to plan that out later.

Just as Rukia turned to go back into the house, Ichigo called out. "Hey! Miss?"

Rukia, startled upon hearing someone out this late in the night, turned back around to find a young orange-headed man walking towards her from the sidewalk.

"Yes?" she answered politely. "Do you need something sir?"

He came up a few stairs, still standing a safe distance from her. "I'm new around the neighborhood. Wanted to know if there's a Wal-Mart near the city?"

"Sure. I'll give you directions," she flashed him a small smile, pushing strange thoughts from her head; he seemed familiar.

_Much too nice. This will be easy. _Ichigo thought.

"Just follow this road until you meet the first stoplight. Turn left, and head straight. Wal-Mart will be on your left hand side."

Ichigo put up one of those innocent smiles. "Thank you, ma'am." Then, pulling out his left hand, he extended it forward. "I'm Ichigo." Cautious, he remembered to refrain from telling her his last name. His last name that flashed all over the news. Tainted in blood.

"Rukia." She took his hand daintily and shook it. "Rukia Kuchiki. Welcome to the neighborhood."

He lifted his other hand and clasped it over hers so that two of his hands clasped both sides of her one pale hand. She tensed involuntarily at this action. Ichigo smiled, easing her to relax.

_This one's alert. Interesting…_

"Don't forget my name," Ichigo advised in a low voice, his eyes glinting with amusement. "We will meet again." Then, he turned and hopped over three stairs to the sidewalk, whistling as he walked back the way he came.

Rukia drew her hand back to her side, her eyebrows furrowing in displeasure. "Well, we have a new nut in the neighborhood. Great. Won't Byakuya love to hear about this one…"

**---…---…---…---…---…**

"Hey! Rukia!" Renji ran inside, half running and half sliding, on the floor. He excused himself as he slid past a few people standing around, and jumped over others who were sitting on a couch, reading their daily newspaper clippings.

Rukia's eyebrows furrowed at this, and she stopped pouring coffee into her customer's cup. "Renji! Be careful!"

She walked to the counter, watching as he slid to a stop; cutting in front of everyone in the long line. A few behind him began to murmur.

"Read this article!" he reached into the inside of his jacket, feeling around for the newspaper he had had earlier.

"Renji!" Rukia's face flustered visibly. "You're bugging the customers here!"

"Hey," he muttered absently, focusing on his search of the paper in his jacket. "I said I would visit today, didn't I?"

"Yeah, but I didn't think you'd show up like this!" she whispered hoarsely. "Now get out!"

"Wait, Rukia!" he turned, and desperately, let his eyes wander around the place. A plump man on the couch was busy reading the newspaper when Renji flew across the room, grabbed it out of his hands, and ran back in the front of the line again in a few seconds flat.

"Renji!" Rukia warned.

"Look!" he stuffed the paper into her face, a worried look playing in his usually masculine features. Rukia huffed as she pulled the paper out of her face and spread it upon the counter, trying to iron out the wrinkles with her pale hand.

"What is this?" she asked, her violet orbs scanning the front page.

"What do you mean? Read it, woman!" Renji said exasperatedly. His large pointer finger struck the newsprint. "This guy was in your neighborhood last night!"

Rukia read it quickly, her heartbeat rising within the seconds passing.

_The Police Department has let out some news that the murderer, Kurosaki Ichigo, is on the loose in our local area. A few have spotted him wandering around in some neighborhoods last night, but he did not seem to be harming anyone. By the time police had received the news and searched for him in the said places, the man had disappeared. The search for the killer continues._

_In the year 2002, a woman's body was found in an abandoned apartment. She had been strangled to death, then stabbed in a number of places. Several months later, more women were killed. The clues had lead the FBI and police agents to the DNA matches of Kurosaki Ichigo, wanted in ten states._

_The search will intensify, and many of the police of the town want their residents to be alert._

"_This is not a regular killer we're dealing with here," says Officer Hitsugaya of the Police Department. "So keep an eye out."_

_Name: Ichigo Kurosaki_

_Hair: Bright Orange_

_Eyes: Brown_

_If you know his whereabouts, contact the local police department._

Rukia found her breath and held it in her throat. "Renji…"

"There are some rumors from my guys that he was walking around in your neighborhood." Renji began, his eyes watching Rukia's face. "What's wrong?"

Rukia instantly paled. "Orange hair…and his name is Ichigo?"

"Yeah. What of it?"

"I…I met an Ichigo last night." Her gaze shot up and pierced against Renji's. "He had orange hair."

At this, Renji grabbed her upper arms, fiercely pulling her forward. Rukia yelped and was caught off balance, using her palms to push against the counter between them that kept her from smashing into Renji's face.

"What did you say?" he growled lowly, blowing hot breath into her face.

"_Hey! Yo, am I gonna get coffee or what?" _

**---…---…---…---…---…**

She threw off her apron, watching as the dark green material fell onto the chair. Rukia Kuchiki sighed, falling onto the lumpy couch. She rubbed her sore arms; Renji had quite a grip.

"_What did you say?" he had growled._

"_I…I think I met him…last night."_

"_How could you?" Renji shouted into her face, spraying spit all over her. "You know how the killer looks like! Why did you even let him come two feet near you? His favorite victims are women!"_

"_Stop yelling," Rukia brought her gaze down, frowning. "I'm freaked out too, okay?"_

"_Byakuya will hate me if you even get a scratch, you know that?"_

"_Well, he'll **kill **you when he sees these bruises," Rukia said, her eyes dark._

_At this, Renji growled and gripped her tighter. "I'm only trying to protect you."_

"_I can tie my own shoes and heat up my own macaroni." Rukia shot back sourly. "Don't go all big brother on me. Why are you so mad at me? So I made a mistake, okay?"_

"_How could you? You're so stupid!" he spat out, finally letting her go. "Keep that newspaper clipping. Maybe it will help you remember what a killer looks like."_

"_Just get out." She whispered, turning away from the counter to retrieve the cup of cold coffee._

Stupid. Stupid jerk. She made one mistake, and he yells at her.

_But she was a little scared. Not only had she seen the killer, but she talked to him; shook hands with him._

"_Don't forget my name. We will meet again."_

Was he after her?

She shook her head, trying to loose stress. Rukia turned on the television, falling asleep listening to Kurosaki's murder mysteries.

**---…---…---…---…---…**

"No!" Rukia shouted out. "Let me _go!_"

"Shut up," his voice was low and quiet, yet harsh and dangerous. He had one arm around her abdomen, and the other draped over her shoulders. Her back was crunched against his chest as he attempted to lift her up and carry her to the car. The fragile girl was easy to lift, but she had energy. A lot of it. She kicked and screamed, noise befalling the silent neighborhood.

"Let go!" she continued to shout, her voice a rough sandpit. "Stop it!"

"I said shut up!" Ichigo whispered hotly into her ear, lifting her off of the ground. They were at the car now. Rukia, panicking, connected her elbow to his gut. At this, Ichigo groaned but tightened his grip.

"You little—!" he groaned, opening the door and shoving her inside. Rukia fell flat on her back in the back seat of the car, a bit of air knocked out of her. She gasped, watching the roof of the car before her.

"No, let me out!" She shot up from the seat, sitting straight. Ichigo, bold enough to keep the door open, held both outer edges of the doorway with a grin.

"You're not going anywhere," he muttered. "and no one's here to help you escape."

Rukia narrowed her eyes. With a yell, she barreled forward into his chest, attempting to push him out of her way. "Get out!"

Ichigo groaned, both arms wrapped around his stomach. At the same time, he used his fast reflexes and pushed back against Rukia, forcing her back into the seat. "Stay down!" he shouted.

Rukia, feeling her heart beat rapidly increasing, tried once more to sit up in her seat. But before she could do so, she felt Ichigo's heavy body press against hers full force. "I said to stay down, are you deaf?"

"Get off of me, you perverted jerk! What do you want with me? Leave me alone!" Rukia struggled to shout. Every time she heaved in air to shout, she felt her chest struggle to contract against his body. He was crushing her on purpose. Desperate, Rukia brought her hands to his bright orange hair that tickled her chin, tugging and pulling. Ichigo responded by pulling her wrists and pinning them against the soft seat. When she tried to knee between his legs, he put his own knee on her thigh, pinning her down.

Finally, he lifted the most of his torso off of her and into the air. Ichigo's face hovered a few inches away from hers, still smiling.

Rukia gritted her teeth, still trying to pull her wrists from him and struggling to get out from under him.

He pressed against her harder, squishing her pinned-down joints into the seat. "If you don't want me to become rude, you'd best listen to me."

"No! Let me go! Let me—" Rukia shut her eyes, shouting with all of her might.

There was something wet and warm tracing her jaw line. Popping open her eyes, Rukia only saw the upper portion of his face; his closed eyes (he was enjoying this) and his face moving from side to side. Wherever his face moved, the _thing _on her jaw moved, too.

She realized it was his tongue. "Wha—what are you doing?" Rukia felt shivers. She began to quiver. "You sick jerk!"

He lifted his tongue up, slowly setting it back into his mouth and hiding it behind his barrier of white teeth. "It was the only thing I could think of that would shut you up. Unless," he leaned forward again, nuzzling his nose against Rukia's. "you'd like a little lip-lock instead."

"No!" Rukia turned her head away, releasing her nose from his.

"Good. So you'll agree to listen, then." He whispered, looking up through the back car window and the front, just to make sure no one was around.

"I didn't agree to that either!"

"You don't get a choice. Now, I must ask you: you are Rukia Kuchiki, right?"

"I introduced myself last night. Can't you remember?" she mocked. At this, Ichigo chuckled heartedly. "That's right. What excuse did I use? Oh, directions to Wally world, right?"

Rukia's eyes boiled with anger. "You sick, twisted—"

"No time for sentimentals, Miss Kuchiki. I'm on a schedule." He said, leaping off of her and shutting the door. He went to the driver's seat, turned on the ignition, and began to speed down the empty roads. "Now. What you need to do is listen to me and do everything I say."

Rukia sat up in her seat, grabbing the edge of the seat tight. Her eyes drifted around the small car, looking for someway out. Some sort of distraction. Some sort of flaw in mechanics. Anything.

…_Nothing._

**---…---…---…---…---…**

**Author's Notes: Wow. This was a long one. Tell me what you think! Oh and don't worry, Ichigo won't stay perverted for too long (although it's fun to write Rukia's reaction, lol). Till next time! Leave a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kill Her, Kiss Her**

**Light of 1000 Stars**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach!**

**---…---…---…---…---…**

**Chapter Four**

She wasn't even sure how she got here.

One minute, she had fallen asleep. The next minute, she woke up to find the stranger from the other night; Ichigo Kurosaki—picking her up easily from the couch to his car outside. How did he even get inside her house?

Now, they were on a familiar road in the town. Rukia knew where he was headed: that old, disgusting district at the edge of the suburbs.

She grunted in unwanted confusion. "Why are you taking me here?" Rukia growled.

"You'll see." He flashed a grin at her before turning back to the road.

"Then tell me this: how did you get into my house? And what do you want with me?"

"Number one. I picked your lock; I've done this many times and trust me, I'm the master when it comes to doors. Your house doesn't even have an alarm. And it makes it all easier when you're asleep, too." He laughed a bit. "And what I want with you…well, that's out of my reach to tell you."

Rukia felt her blood boil. Practicing her self-control, she gripped the edge of her seat harder. She leaned forward, yelling at her captor.

"I've never done anything to _you_!"

"My my. How feisty." Ichigo clicked his tongue. "No. This has nothing to do with you doing anything to me. Honestly, I'd like for us to be friends. So be nice and I won't hurt you, alright?"

"_Friends?_" Rukia spat out bitterly. "What the crap are you talking about?! You just kidnapped me!"

_This guy knew how to get on her nerves…_

Ichigo sighed. "Look, just quiet down, okay?" he asked, a bit irritated by her yelling. "We'll get through this; once I figure out how to hold you hostage."

"Hostage?"

**---…---…---…---…---…**

Renji pushed his foot hard on his pedal, hoping to go a little faster. A ticket for speeding; he was willing to make the risk for Rukia's—_his_ Rukia's—safety. He grew impatient as the red light shined onto his face, mocking him—daring him—to cross the boundaries of American law and take off.

He grumbled, praying to the Lord that she was not hurt. If she was, he wouldn't know how to forgive himself.

"_Just get out,"_

_Renji disobeyed, standing at the counter for a few moments longer._

"_What did he say to you?" Renji asked, softening this time to pry information from her. Rukia continued to pour coffee for the Starbucks' customers behind Renji, ignoring him._

"_Yo, am I gonna get my coffee or what?" the guy behind him shouted._

"_Coming right up, sir." Rukia turned, flashed a smile past Renji. _

"_Hey pal, I was here first. Let the lady serve me and then you can order, alright?" the young man tapped Renji on the shoulder._

_Renji didn't even budge. "Rukia," he said, firmer this time. "What did Kurosaki ask of you?"_

_Rukia turned to him, coffee ready in hand. "Here you go, sir." She handed the cup past Renji, to the young customer behind._

"_Answer me!" Renji shouted, but Rukia did not do so._

_Angry and embarrassed, Renji left the coffee shop, muttering: "If you die, don't blame me."_

His last words were all a lie. If his childhood friend were to die, he wouldn't do anything _but _blame himself. He knew that. She had always been a part of his life, even when his own family left him, she had been there.

Now, the only thing he wanted was for her to _always _be by his side.

He found Rukia's driveway and made a sharp turn into it, jumping out of his car and rushing to her front door.

Her door was wide open.

**---…---…---…---…---…**

She wasn't sure why she hadn't noticed before. Maybe she was too intent on finding an escape route. Yeah, that _had_ to be it.

Under any other condition, Rukia would've noticed right away how drunk Ichigo truly was. He swerved, barely missing a coming car.

"Kurosaki!" Rukia used his name for the first time tonight.

The car then suddenly came to a complete stop. Rukia jerked forward, out of her seat. She hissed in aggravation.

"Sorry. Rough landing."

When Rukia lifted her gaze out the windshield, she saw where they were: _Old Motel. _There were drunks everywhere; in packs or singles, lounging around the place or walking about. Dirty doors stuck out of the walls. Windows were decorated with bars, making it look more like a place of barracks than a hotel. Dark shadows and strange figures popped in and out of rooms, laughing their heads off from their pranks.

"No way I'm going in there," Rukia breathed.

"Oh c'mon." Ichigo slurred, turning to her and giving her a sloppy grin. At this, Rukia sunk back into her seat. Alcohol intoxicated her nose and made her eyes water. Why hadn't she been able to smell it before?

"Disgusting." Rukia commented openly, scowling. "You're drunk. Just like all the rest of these idiots."

"It's not that bad," Ichigo laughed, as if some sort of unheard joke was told. He got out of the driver's side, opened Rukia's door, and proceeded to grab her wrist. "C'mon. We can rest here."

Rukia backed away until her back hit the other door. "No!"

Ichigo roughly grabbed her wrist anyways, dragging her out of the car. She struggled against him, pulling and kicking, but Ichigo managed to grab a hold of her arms and abdomen.

"Do we have a problem here?" a drunk asked, leaning against Ichigo's car. "Looks like the lady don't like you, son. Maybe you oughta leave her with _me_."

Rukia quickly stopped struggling against Ichigo's hold. He released her and held her hand.

"There's no problem." Ichigo mustered out, grinning again. "My girlfriend and I were just ending our little argument."

"What?" the man said, rubbing his nose ring. "This place not fancy enough for her?"

"Yeah," Ichigo pulled Rukia towards the nearest open hotel room. Rukia followed, her eyes wide and on the man behind them.

"Hey, hey? What's the rush?" the drunk shouted, walking with them.

"My girlfriend and I," Ichigo started. "We have a make-out session to get to."

The drunk, for whatever reason, was bored and left the two alone. Ichigo pulled Rukia into the unlocked room, shutting the door behind her with a slam and turning the door locked.

"This has to be someone else's room." Rukia noted. "It's already unlocked and has been paid for, idiot. Won't they be angry and try to come back for it?"

Ichigo shrugged. "Who gives. I'm tired." He flopped his amazingly tall body onto the old, dirty mattress, face down.

"Good. Go to sleep." Rukia muttered. After a few heartbeats, she gathered whatever courage she had and began fumbling with the lock.

"Do you really want to run outside into the hands of the other gentlemen outside?"

Ichigo heard as Rukia stopped messing with the old chain on the door. She didn't respond.

"That's what I thought. Now be a good girl and go to bed. We have some traveling to do tomorrow."

"I still don't know why you want me so much," Rukia hissed angrily, walking to the other mattress. "I'm not worth anything to you!"

"Too true, Miss Kuchiki." Ichigo muttered through his pillow. "But it's my job. I'm doing this to get grub on the table, ya know?"

"You are so low," she breathed venomously. "Who is hiring you to kidnap me and keep me hostage?"

Ichigo only chuckled back casually.

"Customer confidentiality."

**---…---…---…---…---…**

**Author's Notes: I'm back from FL!! Hey people! Here's a late update! Hope you like it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kill Her, Kiss Her**

**Light of 1000 Stars**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach!**

**---…---…---…---…---…**

**Chapter Five**

"Agh." Ichigo whispered, pulling his head up groggily from his pillow. "My head is killing me."

"Finally you're awake."

Ichigo turned his head to the side to find his victim on her own bed a few feet away. Rukia was sitting up, Indian style, with a frown on her delicate face.

"Whoa." Ichigo stood, stretching his long arms above his head. "I captured you already? I don't even remember. I musta been real drunk yesterday. Well, at least the job's done."

Rukia let out a disgusted grunt. "You do your job when you're drunk? How stupid is that?"

Ichigo shut his eyes, one hand rubbing his shoulder. "Sort of a celebratory drink before the job. Then I just hop to it."

"You celebrate before you even start?" Rukia stood from her bed, keeping her eyes on her captor.

"Yeah, I always do." Ichigo finally stood straight. "'Cause I know I'm already gonna be successful. Look how I got you in here."

"Conceited jerk." She muttered, staying rooted by her bed. "What are you planning to do now?"

"Well, we gotta leave the state and get the police off my trail." Ichigo said casually, his lips drawn into a line. That usual smirk from last night had disappeared. The disgusting, sloppy chuckle had not accompanied any of his lines. _It's like he's a whole different person when he's drunk. Man, he really lets himself go._

"Why can't you just let me go?"

At this stupid question, Ichigo looked up at Rukia incredulously—complete with a raised eyebrow. He now had time to_ really_ look at her. Her skin was very pale. She had a unique hairstyle, short cropped black hair that turned up at the sides of her face—just like the photo he had of her in the file. One rebellious strand fell over her vibrant eyes of fire, dancing with life. But they didn't hide the gray patches above her cheekbones.

"You didn't sleep well last night," he noted the obvious.

"Of course not!" she shouted back in aggravation, her hands clenched on either side of her small hips. Then, her voice died away as she looked at the dirty carpet at her feet. "I was—I mean…"

"Scared?" Ichigo suggested lazily, no amusement in his voice whatsoever.

"No!" Rukia countered back quickly.

"Look," Ichigo held up his hands. "This is really stupid. Let's just get going. Cooperate and I won't have to hurt you, okay?"

"What makes you think I'll listen to you?" Rukia shouted, sitting on her bed and crossing her arms. "What kind of assassin are you?"

"The kind that's really impatient." He growled, closing his eyes to control his temper.

"Well you were patient last night! Patient in licking me in the car! Patient enough to talk to me and laugh and be perverted and stupid with that disgusting, sick grin of yours!"

"You're getting on my nerves." Ichigo wiped his hand down his face, counting to ten.

"You're getting on mine!" Rukia shouted back hotly, uncrossing her arms and pushing them against her bed. "And you even asked to be friends with me! You're such a moron!"

"Friends with a stupid idiot like you?" Ichigo spat back. "Yeah right!"

"That's what _you _said!"

"I was drunk!"

"You were still in your bodily form, were you not? At essence, it was still you who said it!"

"Shut up!"

"Make me!"

Growling, Ichigo suddenly appeared on her bed. Taking both shoulders, he pinned her down against the soft mattress, scowling in her face. Rukia did not let her bold gaze falter him for one moment.

Through gritted teeth, he said: "I can make you shut up very easily. You forget who you're dealing with. I've killed countless people, and I can hack your head off right here and now just as easily."

"Then do it," she dared, her violets bearing a hole up into his bright ambers. Even when it was she who was below him, Rukia seemed oblivious of his intimidation factor.

He did not respond. Silence entered Rukia's ears.

"That's what I thought." She whispered. "You can only do what your employer says to do. You are limited to do only what_ he_ says. You have no control over _any _of your situations. Weak."

Ichigo growled again, hesitating to move. How could this mere girl dare speak to him like that? How could none of his actions intimidate her—not even make a second of fear flicker across her eyes? Frustrated, he gripped her arms tighter; as it was the only way to physically pain her at the moment…and to relieve his own anger. It was now that Rukia's eye twitched—maybe it was a wince of pain, a second of weakness. But she built the barrier of her strength back up just as quickly.

"Does that hurt?" Ichigo taunted.

"No," was her hard whisper. But she knew that the bruises Renji had left were to suffer if Ichigo applied any more pressure to them. Good thing her T-shirt had sleeves to cover them, to never allow him the extra knowledge.

"Are you sure?" he asked again.

"Let go," Rukia hissed venomously. "Let go or I'll—"

"You'll what?"

A sudden pain rain up his thigh. Looking down at the source of the pain, he saw that the petite girl had connected her bony knee with his thigh. With a delayed yelp, he hopped off of the bed, rubbing his sore spot.

"Ow," he hissed, scowling at the girl. _What gives her the guts?_

She popped herself up from the bed, smiling triumphantly at him. "I'll do _that._"

Ichigo lunged at her, pinning down her shoulders with his huge palms and pinning down her legs with his knees. It was a recreation of the scene last night, and Rukia was glad that he was not drunk this time.

"Get off!" she shouted. "Get off of me, Kurosaki!"

"You listen to me," he barked. "We're leaving the state today, and that's a whole freakin' ten hour drive! Do you want me to knock you unconscious before we go so you won't make trouble? Or will you actually do what I say?"

"I hate your options." She hissed back, trying to pull her arms out of his grasp. "Just leave me here!"

"That's something I can't do."

"Maybe because you are just so stupid!"

"Shut up!"

Rukia huffed, blowing her strand of black hair out of her eyes. "You aren't taking me anywhere. I'll shout until some drunk from this hotel saves me. I thought about it, and I'd rather be with someone else than with you!"

Rukia began to scream distress calls. "Rape! Rape! Help me, please!"

Ichigo grunted, gritting his teeth. "Stupid! Shut up!"

She stopped, looking up at him. "You know what? I think I can just get out of here myself. I don't need anyone's help to defeat you!"

"Get yourself out then," he dared.

She struggled adorably, huffing as she tugged her arms and legs and tried to twist her body away from him. His lips quirked into a small smile.

"You're way _too_ weak."

At this, Rukia got a sudden burst of energy and was able to roll away from Ichigo. The result was her and Ichigo switching positions. Now it was Rukia who sat on top of Ichigo's chest, her wrists still being tightly bounded by Ichigo's fists.

Her eyes had a flaming fire. She leaned close to his face below him—so close that for one insane second Ichigo thought they were going to kiss.

"Don't ever call me _weak._" She warned lowly. Ichigo pushed her wrists up, pulling her out of his face.

"Weak. You are the weakest person I've ever met." He taunted. "No muscles, no nothing."

"You're just like my brother," Rukia hissed, spitting on his face. Ichigo yelped and let her go, wiping the wad of saliva off of his face with his sleeve.

_She just got all angry all of a sudden._

**---…---…---…---…---…**

**Author's Notes: Another quick chapter with Ichi/Ruki. I just wanted to get another chapter up b/c I've been gone for an entire week. NEwayz, next chapter will show a bit of Byakuya and Gin's past. Till then!**

**  
Review pleeze!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Kill Her, Kiss Her**

**Light of 1000 Stars**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach! Or 'Asterick'!**

**---…---…---…---…---…**

**Chapter Six**

"Where are we going _now?_" Rukia whined irritably, struggling to pull her wrists from the handcuffs. She began to wonder why the silver handcuffs were around her wrists…why she had been so slow in reacting when he had grabbed her hands. "And where did you get these stupid things anyways?"

"Ran away from a lot of cops." Ichigo replied. "I was able to take one."

Rukia grunted, unimpressed, trying to wiggle out of the cold metal bonds around her wrists. "Get them off of me. I'm not keeping my hands like this for ten hours!"

"Yes you are," Ichigo kept his eyes on the road, frowning. "'Cuz you never shut up."

Rukia let out a long growl.

**---…---…---…---…---…**

"What happened?" Renji shouted desperately. "Have you found _nothing?_"

"Sir, calm down. We're doing everything we can."

"Well hurry it up!" Renji shouted some more, his voice screeching through Rukia's house. He glared and the frosty-haired, shorter policeman. "Where's the fingerprints? Did you find nothing? C'mon!"

Hitsugaya had been trained for these types of situations. Kidnap, rape, murder…and one thing in common that came with all of them were the pathetic, hysterical lovers. Hitsugaya suppressed the urge to smack the red-head upside the head. Instead, he gripped his pen tighter, writing more darkly on the paper clipped to his clipboard in his other hand. He practiced all of his self-control _not_ to strangle him.

"We're doing everything we can," Hitsugaya repeated evenly, walking to the living room of this Kuchiki Rukia's residence, and assuring the other police were doing their job. Renji was ordered to wait outside.

The red-head obeyed reluctantly, walking out of the apartment and sitting on Rukia's front steps. He put his elbows onto his knees and buried his face into it, cursing everything that seemed to hate him at the moment.

At that, his cell phone rang. For a few seconds, Renji listened to 'Asterick' play as his ringtone, not wanting to deal with the world at the moment.

_hitotsu futatsu kane no ne wa hibiku kokoro no naka e to hiroku fukaku_

_monogatari no youna hoshi no shizuku sono naka ni hosoi senro wo kizuku_

_jikan to tomo ni jidai wa ugoku nagareru hoshi wa shizuka ni ugoku_

_me wo tojite mimi wo sumaseba GOOD BYE_

He listened, burying his head deeper into his arm. _Maybe If I'd just taken her to my house after work…_

He grunted, disapproving of his lack of action. Asterick was burning a hole into his ear. Renji could finally move again, and his hand slipped into his pocket and fished out the phone.

"Hello?" Renji whispered, almost inaudibly.

"Renji." The cold voice greeted back. It was all too familiar. Renji shot up to his feet, and cold sweat began to form at the top of his forehead.

"Byakuya, sir." Renji greeted back.

A few of Hitsugaya's men walked out of the house to their bright, blinking cars.

"My sister. She's all over the news." Byakuya's voice was clear through the cell phone. Must be good reception, or he's screaming. Renji shivered, then held the phone tighter.

"So, is it true?" Byakuya whispered.

Renji opened his mouth to answer, but no words came out.

**---…---…---…---…---…**

"So, do I just take this road and turn left, then?" Ichigo pointed out of his window. The truck driver beside him nodded vigorously, tipping his hat.

"Yes sir." He said humbly with a dirty smile, looking past him at Rukia, who was now released from her handcuffs after she insisted that others would notice. The young girl was now aiding her wrists, massaging them. Ichigo frowned threateningly at the truck driver.

"Little lady looks a wee bit hurt." The driver informed. "What's up with the red around her wrists?"

Rukia shot her head up, eyeing the truck driver instantly. She began to say the word 'help,' when Ichigo faced her and grabbed one of her wrists, inspecting it with a frown.

"I don't know," Ichigo replied at the burly truck driver innocently, giving him a smile. "Must have been when I dragged her out of our apartment and shoved her in the car. She wants to go to Vegas for our honeymoon, you see. I suggested the mountains."

"Ah, lover's quarrel," said the truck driver, nodding. Obviously not catching on to whom he was talking to. "Well, luck to ya and the lil' miss!"

"Thanks," the orange-head muttered, then drove off. Rukia slumped in her chair.

_Almost had it…_

"Don't you dare try anything that stupid again, you got that? No talking or nothing." Ichigo's voice came. Rukia glared out the window at the city life bleeding by her.

"It wasn't stupid." She retorted against the glass barrier. "It was an attempt."

"Well," Ichigo kept his eyes on the road, his hands gripping the wheel tight. "Don't _attempt _anything so stupid again."

"I don't need to listen to you."

"You forget who you're dealing with again." Ichigo countered lowly.

"I'm dealing with an idiot." Rukia turned to face him, daring him to counter back.

"No, that's what _I'm _dealing with."

"What, now you're getting words mixed up?" Rukia crossed her arms, slumping back into the chair.

"Oh," Ichigo drawled. "Nice comeback."

Rukia huffed, staring out the window again. "Drop me off here. I'd rather die at a gas station than by listening to you."

"You said before that you didn't 'need to listen' to me. Why are you starting now?"

Rukia hissed and narrowed her eyes, not looking at him. "Pull over,"

"No can do." Ichigo grinned at the back of her head, feeling victorious.

"Pull over." Rukia repeated, harsher this time.

**---…---…---…---…---…**

_For Gin, Matsumoto shaped his world. To him, she had all the sides of perfection—the beauty, the humor, kindness, care—everything that he had lacked. She was a disease, contaminating him with happiness. When she laughed, he laughed. When she cried, he worked to hold in his own tears._

_When they were together, they felt like the world had stopped just for them._

_With her, Gin learned things about himself. He learned that he was not immune to her laughter. He learned that he was not entirely heartless, like others had wanted to prove him to be._

_Matsumoto was his candle…lighting his way…warming his coldness. She was his connection to himself. She was his world. She was what filled up what he was missing. She was his everything, his anything, his needs…his wants. With her…_

…_he could find the pieces of himself he never knew he had before._

_Then, the dreadful night came. There was a man of Kuchiki name who stood over his beloved Matsumoto. And her…she lay dead in a dark alley in the pool of her own blood. _

_The pistol in Byakuya's hand had smoke evaporating from the nozzle. The smoke danced into the air, dissipating in the drops of rain. It had signified that this was all that was left of Matsumoto. All that was left of Gin._

"_She told me to kill her," Byakuya informed him. _

Gin Ichimaru found a piece of the puzzle. With long, slender fingers, he fit it into its place, uncovering more and more of the picture that was on the cover box.

_A vampire and his woman…_

Sometimes, it was easier to pretend to be finding pieces of himself through inanimate objects than trying to find pieces of himself through his mentality.

With a lazy sigh, the silver-headed man turned off the lamp on the table and crawled into his bed. He tucked an arm behind his head, rustling a bit under the covers.

"Death God," he whispered with a chuckle. "Make Byakuya suffer…"

Somehow, he felt as though the wind whispered through his window…a silent promise.

**---…---…---…---…---…**

**Author's Notes: Sorry for the really late update! I've been so busy lately! Oh, and Bound by Duty will be updated soon with a super long chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Kill Her, Kiss Her**

**Light of 1000 Stars**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach! **

**---…---…---…---…---…**

**Chapter Seven**

She learned that the world was full of idiots. She also learned that Ichigo Kurosaki—murderer wanted in ten states—was one of the idiots who are miraculously able to thrive in this world.

She realized that she _hated _idiots.

The orange-headed freak had driven up to some sort of empty, broken-down warehouse (how'd we get here?). He must be used to traveling, because Rukia nearly went insane staying with him for so many long hours. The idiot never even stopped at any rest stops. She wondered how big _his_ bladder was.

"No one will find us here. So just keep quiet and follow me." He jumped out of his car and ran to Rukia's side, jerking open the door and grabbing her wrist disdainfully. He tugged her out of the car, shut the door, and began to drag her up the concrete stairs.

"Keep quiet and follow you? What makes you think that I'll listen—"

"Look around you, genius."

Rukia bit her lip at the insult, grazing her violet eyes over where she was. He was right. The warehouse was all alone, surrounded by an old, broken fence that lined the large acres of grass. Across the fence was one quiet road. Beyond the quiet road was a dark forest that still stood uninhabited and undeveloped by construction.

_No way out._

"Where will you go?" Ichigo whispered, victory shining in his voice.

"Anywhere but with you," Rukia's voice broke, and she tugged from his hold. Ichigo, forever-alert, grabbed hold of her wrist tighter and dragged her into the small warehouse.

"Don't think you'll get away that easily."

Rukia screamed as he picked her up, hauled her over his shoulders, and forcibly brought her inside.

**---…---…---…---…---…**

_**My sister.**_

_I know, sir._

A pause.

_**What are you thinking, Abarai?**_

_I'll do anything it takes to save her, sir. Count on it._

_**Name the price you need to advertise her missing presence. I will pay for any amount.**_

_I know sir. Thank you._

_**Abarai…**_

_Sir?_

_**If I could, I'd kill you. But I know my sister would be very depressed when she comes back to find you dead. I wouldn't want that. See to it that you bring her back safely. I'd want nothing else.**_

…_Yes, Byakuya. I'll make sure she comes back…for both of our sakes._

_**Good.**_

**---…---…---…---…---…**

"Kurosaki!" Rukia screamed for the hundredth time. Ichigo winced.

"Shut up already!"

Rukia stuffed her foot into his stomach. "You're hurting me! Let go!"

At that, Ichigo grunted and wrapped the old rope around her wrists even tighter. Rukia wiggled her wrists from the rope, yet failed to get out of the bind. She stood, trying to throw her captor off balance. It worked. She ran blindly through the huge warehouse main room and up the creaky stairs; hands still tied behind her back.

She heard as Ichigo's footsteps thumped against the stairs behind her. Frantic, she barged into the nearest room, shoving her shoulder against the moldy old door. When she went in, she saw that it was a simple room with a writing desk and a small chair. Behind the desk was a large glass window.

Rukia thought quickly. They were only on a two-story building. If she jumped out, she would run.

_Run to where?_

Contemplating what to do, Rukia paced closer to the window.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Large arms surrounded her waist and pulled her backwards into his chest. Ichigo pulled her out of the room, picking her up and bringing her back downstairs.

"This stupid chase thing isn't going to work, Rukia." Ichigo chided, throwing her onto the wooden floor. Rukia fell, face first, coughing into the dust that painted the old floor.

"I'll try a hundred more times until I get out, Kurosaki," She spat out his last name with venom, picking up her face to glare at him.

"Only one hundred?" Ichigo glowered at her, a small smirk appearing on his face. "Well, then I'll just catch you one hundred more times."

Rukia growled. "Drop dead."

Ichigo ran a hand through his hair and scowled. "No thanks, midget."

Rukia stared back at him defiantly. "Well, I'm staying still—"

"I know…_finally._"

"—are you just going to sit here and stare at me? Or aren't you going to take me to your employer?"

Ichigo made a sour face. "What makes you think I have someone above me? I do this for the fun of it all—"

"You are a murderer." Her violet eyes flashed with fire. She spoke with the most venom, as if he were the devil himself. "If you did this for fun, I'd be dead right now. Your definition of 'fun' would be the actual process of killing me. If you are not killing me, then someone over you must want me alive. Besides, you already told me when you were drunk that someone was telling you to do this."

"You think too much, midget," Ichigo stared at her, his own orbs flashing defensively. "I have no one over me."

"You can't even touch me," A slow grin fell on Rukia's face. "And you must be proud of your criminal record, eh, Strawberry?"

"You can't mess with my head," Ichigo stated firmly, taking another step closer to his victim, sitting vulnerably—with hands tied behind her back—on the floor.

"Oh, I'm not trying to, Kurosaki," she said, with a strange sweetness to her tone. "I'm just waiting for your move."

Ichigo blinked. Then, after a thought, he sank to the floor, squatting so that he could breathe in her face.

"What move?" he asked quietly, scowling more.

"Knife? Gun?" Rukia whispered back, violets shining with calculation. "What will be your method this time, Death God?"

"Are you…encouraging me to kill you?" Ichigo straightened, lifting his face further away from her absently. His eyebrows knitted in confusion.

Her smirk grew wider. "I'm not sure. Am I?" she taunted.

Ichigo blew out a breath. "You're messing with my head to assure that I won't kill you, huh?" he pounced on her sitting form, palms to both of her shoulders, pinning her to the ground. Him hovering over her seemed to have no effect on her. Her small grin was still there.

"What's wrong, Mr. Kurosaki?" she used some sort of 'perfect goody two shoes' voice. His teeth ground each other in irritation. "Where's your pistol to my head? Did you forget it?" Rukia's voice suddenly hit a hard note. "Or did your boss tell you to keep me alive and hold me hostage? That's what he said, didn't he?"

Ichigo ran out of patience. He threatened her in a low voice. "You want me to actually get a knife and shove it into your heart? I'll do it…if that's what you insist."

Rukia's violets were hard. "What gives you the guts?"

Ichigo stood back up, over her. "I _have_ guts."

Rukia let out a tiny, mocking breath. "Get to it, then."

**---…---…---…---…---…**

He never did it. Walking around the house, inspecting it, he returned after an hour or so. Rukia had fallen asleep on the cold, dirty wooden floor.

Ichigo scowled, kicked her in the head with tiny force. "Hey, wake up."

Blinking, the small girl woke up, sitting on her knees. "What?" she stared at him until his orange hair came into focus. Then she grinned. "Where's the knife?"

Ichigo's eyes narrows. "Look. I found a TV. I want you to come with me so I can keep an eye on you."

"What makes you think—"

Ichigo lifted her up again. "I knew you weren't going to listen, but I had to give it a try. Rukia screeched, beating his back with her legs.

**---…---…---…---…---…**

"_I just want to find Rukia. Please. If anyone knows of her whereabouts, or the whereabouts of Kurosaki Ichigo, contact the number below."_

Rukia stared into the old television, watching as Renji strained to keep from crying. He stared into the camera; stared at _her_ with pleading eyes. He was doing everything to keep from breaking down.

"_I want to find her. Please help me. I…I can't…I need her."_

Rukia blinked, feeling her heart crawl to her throat.

"_I need her…I need Kuchiki Rukia."_

Renji was on some sort of highway with a rescue crew behind him, searching bushes of the surface of the forest.

Ichigo scoffed from the other end of the couch a few inches away. "Che. That your gay boyfriend or something?"

Rukia kept watching the television silently. Renji was hiding his face in his palm now.

"_I need her…I love her."_

She felt her heart burst in her throat. It was hard to swallow.

"What kind of guy cries on national television?"

**There has not been one time where Rukia had ever seen Renji crying. And there has not been one time Rukia had ever heard Renji confess to her.**

**---…---…---…---…---…**

**Author's Notes: There we go! Finally another chapter! Hope you like!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Kill Her, Kiss Her**

**Broken Quill and Scattered Ink**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach! **

**---…---…---…---…---…**

**Chapter Eight**

The sun rose high into the sky, its golden rays peeking into the slits of the old, faded-blue, ragged curtains of the warehouse.

The assassin was the first to awaken. Blinking several times, he yawned and opened his eyes. He realized that he had fallen asleep; the television was still on.

"_And that was a few words from Renji Abarai, friend and lover of the missing Kuchiki Rukia. Local policeman Hitsugaya Toushiro has reported that there have not been any attacks from the famous Kurosaki Ichigo as of late; perhaps the missing Kuchiki Rukia is with him. Information has not been confirmed."_

Ichigo let out a breath lazily. "Stupid idiots."

Using the old remote, he turned off the television. When he tried to stand, he realized that his left shoulder was a bit heavy. And now when he thought about it, he felt a splash of hair tickling his neck. Some strands were crawling into his shirt.

The orange head shut his eyes tight. _Please no. Please no. Get her off…_

He turned his head, then opened his eyes. There she was. Rukia Kuchiki had fallen asleep on his shoulder, one of her arms intertwined with his left one. Asleep in all her glory.

The murderer scowled as though she were awake. What was he going to do with this…girl?

Slowly, he began using his pointer and thumb to pick her away (like she had some disease). The shorter girl stirred and let out a soft moan, burying her head into the crook of his neck.

Even when he tried to turn to look at her—even just a smidge of movement—it caused his cheek to land on her forehead. He could feel his face heat up.

"Get off, midget." He threatened lowly, but could not find the nerve to push her away. He had never dealt with a hostage victim before; let alone live with someone of the opposite gender—or same gender for that matter.

He sighed, the breath of wind pushing her rebel bang to the side of her face.

This seemed to wake her. Batting her eyes open, the usually-collected Kuchiki widened her violets and pierced a scream through the empty warehouse.

**---…---…---…---…---…**

"I'm sorry for everything."

"What would that help?" Renji muttered, folding his arms across his chest. He laid back into the wooden park bench. "Why don't you just leave me alone?"

The blonde blew out a breath, sitting down beside his old friend. With piercing blue eyes, Izuru tried to smile despite the pity that lingered in his heart for Renji.

Renji did not face the blonde.

"I never got to know her that well." Izuru started, absently fingering the patch of blonde hair that fell over one side of his face. "But I know that Rukia must be one special person if you were willing to go on national television and confess like that last night."

"She _is _a special person to me." Renji admitted whole-heartedly. "No doubt."

"I can tell." Izuru looked before him, at the black pavement that slinked throughout the park, around lakes, bushes, trees; pathways that always linked together and helped everyone find their way back. The blonde looked back at his red-headed friend.

It was so fitting. Maybe Renji had come here to find his way back. His way back.

_He's lost without her…_Izuru thought sadly.

**---…---…---…---…---…**

"Get that _crap_ away from me, Kurosaki." She was still upset about how she woke up that morning.

"Hey! I cooked that myself! You shouldn't just let it sit there and go to waste like that!"

"You cooked it. That's why it's crap." She shoved the plate across the table, crossing her arms and turning to the side of her wooden chair. "I wouldn't eat anything you made yourself."

"Well what are you going to eat then?" Ichigo slid the plate back towards her. "Go to some sort of fast food restaurant around here? We're sort of limited, if you can't tell."

"There's got to be a town somewhere." Rukia thought aloud.

"You're not leaving this house!" Ichigo declared. "And I'm not leaving you alone here!"

Rukia huffed, visible dust from the table flying into the air. She crossed her arms tighter, violets narrowing. "How long am I going to live in this waste dump? When am I supposed to go see your—"

"Shut up about that, will ya'?" Ichigo muttered between bits of his egg. His voice grew quiet. "He hasn't called me about you yet."

"Aha!" Rukia stood. _So much spunk from a little woman._ "So you _do _have someone over you!"

Ichigo closed his eyes, frowning as he continued eating his breakfast silently. Rukia slowly sat back down, smirking in triumph.

"I _knew_ it."

"Shut up, Kuchiki. And eat. I'm not getting paid to capture you dead."

Rukia was still smirking. "How about I just starve? That's a great way to get your employer angry. You wouldn't get a cent and have wasted all your time—"

"You want to throw away your life that easily?"

Rukia paused. She stared at the orange head across the table, his gaze on his plate. She had been so intent on winning the verbal argument, she hadn't thought much of the core meaning of what she had said.

"After the way your boyfriend spoke last night, I would've thought you'd want to get back to him." Ichigo's gaze pulled up, serious eyes piercing into her loose one.

Rukia quickly put up a defensive set of violets. "Don't speak of him."

"Hey, whatever." Ichigo put up his hands, making an invisible wall in front of him. "Just saying."

The sudden tension crawled into the room. Rukia looked away from her captor. "What's going to happen to me?"

Ichigo stared at the young woman in front of him. Her hair still distraught from their morning encounter, and her clothes wrinkly, untidy and not ironed, she looked so much older than when he had captured her the other night. He tried to remind himself—she was a girl no older than he was. Getting past her rough, abnormal, non-female like behavior, she was still—at heart—an innocent victim like all the others. Like all the others he had killed in his short lifetime, he knew that none of them had the power to take lives like he did.

_What's going to happen to me?_

None of his victims ever had the chance to ask him that question before he killed them with whatever he had in his hands.

He never knew such a question could strangle him so. He has seen it before; realization on the victims' faces once they see him pull a gun from his pocket or put a knife to their throats.

Realization.

He sees it on their faces. Realization hurts.

And this girl; she has found realization too, and has formed it into words.

This time, the murderer couldn't answer by pulling out a weapon. He had to reply in words, too. And it seemed so much harder. He realized _that._

She kept her violets on the floor, but was secretly expecting an answer from the man across the table. The man that was in charge of her fate.

Quickly, Ichigo brought up his mask he was accustomed to—his signature scowl.

"I don't know exactly what my boss wants me to do with you. But when he calls, I'll ask." He lied casually, because it was so easy to do.

The girl did not seem satisfied. But she whispered: "Okay."

**---…---…---…---…---…**

It was when she was sitting on the old mattress that she thought about her life. Her mind gave her pieces of memory to indulge upon. She remembered Renji, her brother, how she left her brother's clutches, how she first met Renji…everything.

She wanted so badly to go back home.

Rukia hadn't realized it until now: she was absolutely _helpless _for the first time in her life. There was no way out of this one. She hated that feeling. Feeling helpless.

…Feeling weak, like her brother had told her so many times.

**---…---…---…---…---…**

"_You're a girl, Rukia. You must be able to protect yourself when I'm not there."_

_She could read her brother's calm tone: he was not happy._

"_Brother, I—"_

"_How could you get hurt at school like that?"_

"_Well, that boy said that Renji's long hair made him look gay so I punched him. But he got me back. Then the teacher came."_

"_You shouldn't fight others like that. When you're older, and get a part of the company I own, then you will understand how to truly fight. But until then, you must have a strong head on your shoulders. You must be able to fight and win."_

_Rukia nodded, understanding. But when she grew up, she asked her brother if she was allowed to leave and start her own life. And that's what she did._

**---…---…---…---…---…**

She stared out the old, foggy window to the winks of light sewed into the velvet black sky. She crossed her arms comfortably behind her head.

_Look where I am now…with an orange-headed idiot._

Kurosaki wasn't exactly the predator she had expected him to be, either. She was not afraid of him; but then again, that could be because of Byakuya's method of raising her.

Rukia turned over on her side, sighing. _He doesn't torture me…or do much of anything, really. He's so laid-back. Idiotic._

Should she be grateful of that? Or afraid?

"Yeah, whatever. Come over if you want. I'm in that old abandoned warehouse."

She sat up, listening to her captor outside of the door talking on the speaker-phone.

"Dude, you caught her already?" Another voice from the other side of the phone.

Ichigo chuckled. "Yeah. Easy, really. She put up a fight though. Feisty one."

"I like feisty."

Rukia gagged.

"Look, you can come and see her for yourself before my boss wants her. Come tomorrow."

"Sweet. Have some drinks, man!"

There was a click. Rukia laid back down on her mattress. It wasn't the boss himself who had spoken on the phone.

_How long must she stay with Kurosaki Ichigo?_

Her door creaked open, a flood of light falling upon her face.

"You heard?"

Rukia scoffed. "Duh."

"Good. We're having a party tomorrow night." Ichigo informed her lazily. "Some of the guys around the neighborhood want to meet you."

"You're showing me off like a doll." Rukia whispered, unimpressed.

Ichigo stretched and yawned. "I guess so. But you aren't what they consider a doll." Before she could reply, Ichigo shut her door. "Good night."

Rukia blew out a sharp breath. "Idiot…"

**---…---…---…---…---…**

**Author's Notes: Another chapter just showing Ichi/Ruki together. For the next chapter, I'll be rating it M because of some stuff. **

**Till then!**


	9. Chapter 9

"She's not all woman," his voice was rough; a sandpit

**Kill Her, Kiss Her**

**Broken Quill and Scattered Ink**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach! **

**--…--…--…--…--…**

**Chapter Nine**

"She's not _all_ woman," his voice was rough; a sandpit. She jolted, her face flushed and blood boiling from complete embarrassment.

"What?!" Rukia screeched, reducing her jolting back to a wriggle. "What are you talking about, you spiky headed freak!"

Zaraki Kenpachi only kept his hand on her back, his one knee on the lower part of it. He grinned as he looked at her dark hair rustling over his large hand.

"You're cute." He explained. "I'll give you that. But you're so small and tiny, barely old enough to be a lady."

Rukia jolted again. "Let go of me!"

Kenpachi only applied more pressure to her back, crushing her into the floorboards. Rukia, unable to breathe, gasped for air, only to choke on the dust lining the cracks of the wooden floorboards beneath her face. She could feel the pressure of his knee digging into the lower part of her back; was he trying to crush her spine?

Whenever Kenpachi got the response he wanted—her choking for air—he relieved some of the pressure.

The other men kept against the wall, their hands clamped around beers and talking as if nothing was happening. Rukia pulled her head up from the floor and shifted her gaze to her left. Ichigo was watching intently from his seat on the couch, amber eyes not failing to catch hers once she found him. His small grin told her that he was not going to help her anytime soon.

She scowled at him. "You jerk." She breathed out.

Ichigo closed his eyes, dismissing her with a wider grin.

She felt Zaraki lift his knee and hand off of her, releasing her from his hold. She nearly jumped up with joy. But as the second of happiness passed, her heartbeat count rose rapidly again when she felt him grab her shoulders and flip her over. After a slight rise into the air, she only fell back down again, Zaraki's hand clamped over her neck and pinning her to the ground.

"Now, now." He laughed, the scent of alcohol fogging Rukia's air. "Don't be mean to Kurosaki. Without you, miss, this party would be nothing!"

He wasn't choking her, only holding her down. Rukia could at least breathe. She watched the older man over her with anger, her two tiny palms clutching his wrist.

"Let me go. I want to go to my room."

"A little alone time?" one of the other men out of Rukia's view shouted lazily. To that, Zaraki smiled wider.

"Well, aren't you a little bold, young lady!"

"Not alone time with you," Rukia's nose shriveled in disgust. She clutched his wrist tighter. "I want to be by myself!"

When Zaraki only laughed without budging, Rukia could only growl.

"No, I don't think I want you to leave. Stay here with me." Zaraki insisted, a wave of laughter coming from the men behind him; a small laugh coming from Ichigo.

He leaned in towards her, his smile even wider than ever. "Aren't you having a good time here?"

Rukia felt her panic level increase as his face came closer to her. "No!" Her first instinct included spitting out a wad of saliva into his face.

Shocked, Zaraki stood, wiping the offending spit off of his face. Rukia jerked up off of the floor—it had been at least an hour she had been lying there—and quickly ran for the stairs.

"Zaraki! You're losing her, man! Haha, I can't believe you're freaking out over spit!"

"Shut up…"

Two others ran after Rukia, laughing as if playing a game.

Rukia, upon reaching the third stair, felt a hand tug her hair. Violently, her captor tugged her backwards. She tripped down the stairs, a yelp coming from her.

She fell into someone's arms.

"I don't think you're going anywhere,"

Rukia didn't need to look up to know that Ichigo was the one who caught her. Quickly, before she could even speak, Ichigo pushed her towards the other awaiting men. Laughing, one took hold of each of her arms and dragged her back to Zaraki.

Rukia only stared coldly at the orange-head trailing behind her.

"Zaraki," the men shoved her towards him. "here."

Zaraki only responded by grabbing her neck once again and shoving her into the wall. Rukia let out a screech; he was meaning to hurt her this time.

"No one makes a fool out of me," he threatened, leaning close. "Especially not a little girl like yourself."

Rukia stared up defiantly. "I'm not afraid of you."

"Really?" Zaraki did not smile. He crushed her throat with a strong squeeze. Almost immediately, Rukia reached up to grab hold of his wrist. For one millisecond, she saw his face, then watched as everything turned black. His face then reappeared, and she could not even gasp for air.

He let go of her, and Rukia fell to the ground, her hands reaching for her throat. She coughed, saliva raining onto the floor.

"Well boys?" Zaraki demanded. "Let's show her some manners, shall we?"

The other drunken men wandered over, sloppily pulling her to the couch Ichigo had sat on earlier.

Rukia felt as one held her arm. Another held her other arm, and two more held onto her ankles. She blinked, trying to regain her way to breathe.

Zaraki leaned down out of nowhere and captured her lips with his own in a violent kiss.

Rukia screamed against his rough mouth, twisting her head to her sides. But Zaraki only followed, intent on keeping his lips over hers.

When he finally pulled away, he was grinning again. "How was that, missy?"

"You idio—"

Zaraki leaned down to kiss her again. The other men, leaning over her, laughed in amusement at her struggle. She heard Ichigo's own distinct laugh and realized that he was probably standing behind her head, staring down at her. Rukia arched her neck, looking up, and was right. He stared down at her, a grin gracing his features.

Zaraki emitted a groan of pleasure when she arched her neck, applying more pressure onto her.

This time, when Zaraki pulled away, he asked: "did you learn your manners yet?"

"Just let me go." She said, still staring at Ichigo above her.

Ichigo chuckled. "No way."

Rukia did not intend to lose. She held his gaze. Rukia's eyes blazed with fire, urging him to do what she had stated, but Ichigo was just as stubborn.

"You can stare at me all you want." He whispered. "I'm not letting you go anywhere."

The other men, who still had a hold of her, laughed at their small staring contest. One of them who was holding her ankle ran a free palm up her thigh.

"It's not as fun with jeans on." He slurred, his hand falling beneath her belly button and began fidgeting with her buckle.

Rukia's head perked up. "Stop it!"

Zaraki responded by giving her another bruising kiss.

Rukia began to kick and tried lifting her arms, but all of her attempts to escape their holds were futile.

"You won't win!" Ichigo bellowed over the laughter.

As if she was listening to him, Rukia stopped struggling.

_Renji…brother…_

Laughter rang everywhere.

…_help me._

**--…--…--…--…--…**

**Author's Notes: Um…sorry for the lame update. I kinda was using this as a test to see who was still reading this. Who even still remembers me!! I've been getting a lot of emails to update my fics, so don't think I'm ignoring all of you! Reviews have been great! And I've just been busy, a lot of things happened in my life that I have to think over…some that have given me the chance to wonder what it's like to lose someone dear to me.**

**So without further rambling, I just wanted to let everyone know that I will do my best to finish this and Bound by Duty this summer because I really want to try a new fic and improve my writing style.**

**All comments and critiques appreciated! Thanks for sticking with me!**

**Quill and Ink**


End file.
